The Spartan Games, Part 3
The Spartan Games, Part 3 is the fifth episode of the tenth season of The New Girl, The Spartan Games. The episode is the third of three episodes focusing on the events of the Spartan Games. The episode was released on March 15, 2012. Synopsis In this epic showdown, who will win the Spartan Games? Plot In the Centerscore cafeteria, the eliminated contestants gather around to watch the Spartan Games on multiple TVs. Justin notes that there are very few Centerscorians left, with most of the cheerleaders, rebels and nerds out. In a cabin in the arena, Sam and Nick come to terms that they are limited in supplies, making the cabin no longer useful to them. The trap they set outside sets off, displaying Ben, Taylor and Erik. Though initially skeptical of their motives, Sam invites them into the cabin. Inside, the nerds immediately draw their weapons when they see Nick, insisting that he deserves to be eliminated because he is a Spartan. Sam manages to convince them that Nick would be useful in figuring out what Chad's next move would be. The nerds explain that while taking a break from running from the Spartans, Chad and the Spartans attack them, taking out Brendan and Angie. Ben mentions that there were rumors about an abandoned town in the middle of the estate where more supplies may be at, which they were looking for when they found the cabin. Together, Nick and Sam depart from the cabin with the nerds, carrying the remaining supplies. Though all of them are tired, they cope with conversation before making it to another side of the woods. There, they run into Jessica, ensuing a showdown. Nick has his guns directed at Taylor and Jessica, the former having hers targeted at Ben and the latter having it at Taylor and Sam, who also has it aimed at Jessica. Zoe and Amanda then emerge and Zoe pleads with Jessica to put her gun down. Sam defuses the situation by making light of it and the entire group returns to friendly relations. The eight of them walk further, until finally deciding to set up camp, building a small fire and pitching tents from the cabin. Sam offers to stay as lookout while everyone else sleeps, with Nick joining her shortly after. Sam wishes that other Spartans were like Nick and Nick promises that not all of the Spartans are bad; rather, they are adjusting to the change. Sam points out that Nick is the first guy she knows that hasn't brought up a joke about sports or made references to it and goes on to describe her relationship with Spencer. Sam inquires about Nick's passion for photography. Nick details that he enjoys photography because it allows him to capture a memory and because of the satisfaction of taking the perfect shot. Just as things between them heat up, Zoe interrupts them for her shift. Sam questions what would have happened, had Zoe never came. The morning after, the group sets out the next day, trudging across the estate until finally discovering the abandoned Old Western-styled town. At the center of the town is a cache of weapons and snacks among other supplies, which Erik rushes to, culminating in him getting hit by several paintballs. The Spartans spring up on the rooftops of all of the buildings, informing the Centerscorians that the entire town was a trap meant to lure them here. Just as the Spartans ready their guns at the group, Colt and Tom arrive on horses and fire at the Spartans. The two boys shield the other Centerscorians briefly before getting hit themselves. The remaining students scatter around the town. Ben runs into the town's market and hides behind the register counter. Outside, Preston and a group of Spartans are searching for him. With only four bullets left, he turns to the items in the apothecary section of the store. He mixes the chemicals in the bottles with the remaining paintballs. The Spartans enter the market and trap him in between the counter and the wall. The concoction explodes when Ben throws it, spraying both himself and the Spartans with paint. Meanwhile, Jessica sprints around a building into a garden area, when she is confronted by Taylor with Amanda at her side. The two point their weapons at each other and fire at the same time, pegging each other with the paint. Amanda shoots the paintball gun at her foot, resulting in all three of them eliminated. Elsewhere, Zoe runs from the square down one lane in the town, unsure of where she is going. In the distance, she hears the sound of ducks quacking, when the Spartans spot her and run after her. She continues following the sounds of the ducks into a shooting range, where she finds Howard. They embrace each other upon at last meeting and Howard explains that he tried to find her by following the river, which led him to a stream where the ducks were by the shooting gallery. They decide to get eliminated together and jump out from where they're hiding with their guns blazing. After getting hit, they leave the town, holding hands. Eventually, the town is empty. Nick and Sam stand alone in the town square, while Chad, Carson and Lee, the remaining Spartans stand on the other side. Suddenly, Nick trains his gun at Sam, shocking her. Nick informs her that he unloaded her gun while she was sleeping. He prods her forward towards the Spartans. He offers Sam to the Spartans to shoot her. Just as Lee is about to hit her, Sam whips out her gun, disclosing that she was in on the plan the whole time. She shoots all three of the stunned boys and they leave, dejected. Sam celebrates her victory against the Spartans with Nick before shooting him as well. They smile at one another and kiss. Sam hits him with a paintball, officially making her triumphant in the games. Bonus Scene A few days later, school is back in session. Principle Shapiro welcomes everyone to the closing ceremony of the Spartan Games. She brings Sam onto the stage to congratulate her and give her the crown, revealing it to actually be a golden helmet. They hand her the check of $100,000, prompting the Centerscore students to yell out their wishes. Sam promises that she would use it for Centerscore, making Nick question if she is using the money solely for Centerscore. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 10: The Spartan Games